The Mystery of the Bermuda Triangle Pt I: Mobius
by A. Jay Rodriguez
Summary: When the S.S. Tipton takes the wrong turn thanks to London, Zack, Cody, and the rest of the gang are confronted by Dr. Eggman's new and giant robot. Sonic came to the rescue, but even after trying his hardest, London gets kidnapped. What's the pay of the ransom? A chaos emerald...
1. What disaster crashed

Hello. My name is A. Jay Rodriguez and this is my first fanfiction! YAY! XD

Now as my first time publishing a fanfic, I would prefer reviews to see how I should write better and make everything more vivid, but if you don't, I don't mind.

And a few Copyrights, Sonic the Hedgehog and all of his friends/enemies belong to Sega. Suite Life is definitely not owned by me.

Here's Chapter 1! :D

**Chapter 1**

**It was a quiet morning on the S.S. Tipton. Sun rays bathing the roof of the ship, passengers relaxing in the hot tub, and no school kids around (much to Mr. Mosbey's delight). Summer vacation started for them, and every single kid decided to sleep in, taking back all those hours of early wake up calls and school work. Except the usual exception; this happened to be a big teenage boy with brown curls known as Woody, walking from corridor to corridor as silently as possible.**

"**Zack? Zack where are you?" Woody looked through the corridors, searching for his friend.**

"**Over here Woodster." Zack replied. Woody looked to his left and saw a slender blonde boy lying on a white beach seat, sunglasses covering his eyes and a cold drink in his hand. **

"**What are you doing Zack?" Woody curiously asked.**

"**I'm practicing my," Zack lowered his sunglasses "cocky smile. It drives girls crazy." He chuckled.**

"**Yea but, why are you wearing beach shorts?"**

"**From what I heard, the next place we're going to has tons of beaches and extreme hot weather. You know what that means Woodster…" Zack raised a brow.**

"**You want to go swimming?" Woody plainly questioned with a look of disappointment.**

"**No!" Zack sighed. "Beach babes are gonna be all over the place." He replied, extending his arms out.**

"**Oooh…" Woody grinned, nodding his head. **

**Before any of them could say anything else, the ship violently shook, causing Zack to fall off his beach chair and Woody to trip over it. **

"**Ow…" Zack and Woody moaned, getting on their knees. "What the heck just happened?" Woody complained.**

"**Who cares about that," Zack took off his sunglasses, "look up there!" Woody turned his head to a once sunny sky that now crowded with gray clouds.**

"**That was quick." Woody awed.**

"**Oh great, now my plan is over." Zack pushed himself up, brushing off the dirt from his beach shorts. As he fixed his hair, he noticed a nearby pot-hole to his left. "Hey Woody, isn't that the pot-hole from Cody's cabin?"**

"**Yea."**

"**Maybe he can tell us what happened with the weather, or where we are." Zack jumped over his beach chair and sprinted to the pot-hole.**

**From the inside, a concentrated Cody Martin stared intensely through his blonde bangs at a chess game between himself and his girlfriend, Bailey Pickett. So far, Bailey possessed most of her and Cody's pieces, but unlike him, she had lost her queen. In order to win, Cody needed to use his queen wisely, or it could mean "checkmate" for him.**

"**What's wrong Cody," Bailey asked with a cocky tone, swaying her brown hair around "don't know what to do?"**

"**I do." A bored Marcus suddenly replied. "Leave." He began to walk to the door when Cody stopped him.**

"**No! You can't do that!" Cody whined.**

"**I can and," Marcus opened the door "I am."**

"**But Marcus, I need you to be our referee to track my time and make sure none of us cheat." Cody turned around to find a quiet Bailey Pickett moving one of her pawns. Cody gasped. "Like that!"**

"**Enough of you nerd games," a voice interrupted, causing heads to turn "I need you to help me."**

**Cody bared his teeth. **"**Zack, I am in the middle of an important game." Cody growled, glaring at the pot-hole Zack peeked into.**

"**Yea yea yea, you can get to that later." Cody clenched his teeth and breathed out loudly through his nose. "Look, according to Ms. Tutwiler, the next place this ship's supposed to dock has extremely hot weather and beaches all over."**

"**You mean Tranguilican?"**

"**Whatever." Zack waved a hand down. If you look outside the pot-hole, you will see that the sky is crowded with gray clouds." Zack signaled to the background.**

"**And?" Cody crossed his arms.**

"**Well since you're good with computer stuff, can you please find out if this is the right place?"**

**Cody rolled his eyes. "Oh alright," he walked to his laptop, then pointed at Zack "but I'm only doing this for the other people in this ship." A whine suddenly spread. Furrowing his brows, Cody asked, "Is that Woody you're standing on."**

**Zack narrowed his eyes. "Maybe."**

**Cody opened his laptop, sighing at Zack's answer. After a couple of minutes of typing and research, Cody gaped at the results. **

"**What's wrong?" Zack and Bailey asked at the same time.**

"**My BACK!" Woody whimpered.**

"**After looking up Tranguilican's coordinates, I tracked down ours and it says we are 100,000 miles away from Tranguilican."**

"**Oh, then I guess the captain must've taken the wrong turn." Bailey concluded, pouting her lip.**

**"Not just that, we happen to be in the Bermuda Triangle!" Bailey gasped at the news.**

"**Aurgh!" Zack complained, jumping off of Woody. "And here I thought today I'd look at a great scenery…" his voice got smaller as he walked away. Cody rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. **

"**Should I go tell the captain about the error?" Bailey frowned.**

"**Yea." Cody sighed with disappointment, sitting on the side of his bed. "Marcus already fled, so no one can supervise this game."**

"**I'm sure you'll do fine in the chess tournament without the practice." Bailey soothed, rubbing his arm, then walked out of his cabin.**

_Darn it, Zack always ruins everything doesn't he?_** Cody ran his hand through his hair, leaning his elbows on his legs. Suddenly, the ship shook even more violently than the first time as everything fell and dropped all around him. Cody dropped to the floor and did the armadillo (See episode 26) to protect all of his internal organs. After the shaking stopped, Cody slowly rose, looking at his messy/destroyed cabin. **

"**Cody!" Zack banged on the glass of the pot-hole. **

**Frustrated and annoyed, Cody stepped on his bed and opened the pot-hole. "What do you want now Zack?!" He looked outside and in the background saw a giant robot pointing an arm/missile launcher at a frightened Woody.**

"**AH!" Woody ran inside, only to hit his face on the door frame and fall down dramatically. **

"**Woody!" Zack and Cody yelped as the robot turned to the terrified twins.**

"_**Do you two know anything about the Chaos Emeralds?**_**" A sinister voice asked as the robot pointed the arm/missile launcher at the twins.**

"**Is that voice coming from the scary robot?" Zack asked, shaking hysterically with fear.**

"**Yea." Cody whimpered, widening his eyes with fear.**

"_**Can't remember? HERE, let me help you remember.**_**" A claw-like arm came from behind Zack and grasped him by the ribs. Zack gasped wide-eyed, before the arm pulled him away.**

**Without thinking twice, Cody reached for Zack's arms, pulling him back. "Gah!" Zack yelled in pain. Seeing the struggle, the arm pulled back with more force, just enough to pull Zack from Cody's grasp.**

"**Zack!" Cody yelled as he saw his twin be pulled away from him.**

I hope ya'll liked it!

Well if your are to review, don't be too harsh/easy on me.

Sonic's grand appearance shall be in chapter dos! .

Thanks for reading (and reviewing)!


	2. An unexpected turn

Hey I'm baaaaack!  
Sorry for taking such a LOOOOOOONG time, but school started and it's hard to adjust after spending hours of summer freedom.  
*sighs*  
But, just so everyone knows, I'll try to upload every two weeks so I have time for homework and so no one has to wait.  
So, because I missed so many days, I shall upload tres capitulos instead of uno! :D  
(During the week, not all at once, sorry! .)  
*silence*  
Oh yea! Before my insensible self forgets, I personally would like to thank Karina, S.J.R., Wolf born, and Wildfire for reviewing. It really motivated me.  
Well, enough of my weirdness, Here's Chapter 2  
I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Suite Life.

**Chapter 2 **

"**Are you sure about this error, Miss Pickett?"**

"**Yes Mr. Moseby. Cody even looked up the coordinates of the original destination, and our current location."**

**Bailey Pickett and Mr. Moseby were walking to the captain's bridge, trying to find an answer to the unexpected shift of routine as they wondered the possible reasons for getting out of route. **

"**Oh, I wonder why the captain took the wrong turn!" Mr. Moseby said in a worried tone, before opening the door to the captain's bridge. Right after taking a step inside, Mr. Moseby let out a terrifying scream that spread all over the ship and slightly harmed Bailey's eardrum. To both his and Bailey's bewilderment, instead of seeing an middle-aged gentleman turning the helm, a young, sparkly girl with black hair and of Asian race twisted the helm with much amusement and little knowledge of what she did. **

"**LONDON?!" Bailey asked, wide eyes covering her face as she walked to the sparkly girl.**

"**Ugh, I know Bailey's clothes are ugly, but I needed to wear them so I don't get my Arturo Vitali clothes filled with poor people germs." London replied to Mr. Moseby's scream. "See Bailey, not even the sparkle makes your clothes suitable for me." **

**Annoyed with London's insult, Bailey was about to complain to London on how she ruined her first week of summer vacation, but Mr. Moseby got ahead of her. **

"**London, I want an explanation immediately." Mr. Moseby sternly ordered, stomping towards the two girls. **

"**Well first, I grabbed some sticky sparkles to spread them out all over Bailey's-…" London began detailing how she made Bailey's clothes better, but was quickly interrupted. **

"**I meant-WHY ISN'T THE CAPTAIN HERE?!" Mr. Moseby slightly jumped. **

"**Well, since today's 'London Tipton Day', I get to do whatever I want." London explained, emphasizing on the first e in whatever. **

"**Where's the captain?!" Mr. Moseby desperately asked.**

**London shrugged. "Who knows. I gave him an unlimited gold card that works anywhere in the ship."**

**Mr. Moseby left out a muffled scream, widening his eyes with anger as he tried to calm down. **

"**Wait a minute," Bailey began "since when is there a London Tipton Day?" **

"**Since daddy bought your poor people calendar." London grinned, gripping the helm tighter as she turned it from side to side. A sudden shake made Bailey and Mr. Moseby lose their coordination. Mr. Moseby rolled past London, while Bailey tumbled towards the door. **

**When the intense shake ended, Bailey abruptly stood up and yelped, "I better go check on Cody! His poor sensible body must be in pain after this!" **

** …****…**

**Cody was not happy. He lay on the floor of the front desk, paralyzed in pain after bouncing around the elevator's walls during the intense shaking. When the elevator doors finally dinged open, Cody lazily rolled out to the floor, relieved that the blurred images had finally cleared up. His bones relaxed as his body embraced the soft carpet; he almost fell asleep but he stopped himself. He came down there for a reason. And that reason was to miraculously save his brother from the clutches of that giant robot that forcefully yanked Zack from his grasp. **

_I bet Zack's alright…_** Cody tried to convince himself, enchanted with the comfort from the carpet. **_By now, the big scary robot got annoyed with his obnoxious behavior…just like anybody normal. _

**A scared yelp contradicted his hypothesis. Cody groaned. He knew it would hurt, but Zack was his brother so he must. With all the strength and regret, Cody bent his arms towards him and pushed himself up, getting on his knees for a break. **

"**Ahw!" Cody winced, griping his knees before shooting up with a jump and landing on his feet. He sighed, with a bit of pain escaping his lips, and walked to the corridors of the ship before tripping over a knocked-out Woody and landing on his face. **

"**And just when I thought the pain was over…" Cody grumbled, struggling to get on his feet. **

"**WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHEN?!" Woody sat up with wide eyes and crooked glasses as he snapped back to consciousness. **

"**Here." Cody reached out a hand to Woody, trying to help him up. **

"**What's going on? Why do I see badly from one eye?!" Woody began panicking, trying to remember what happened. **

**Cody rolled his eyes as he fixed Woody's glasses, and before he could explain anything to his pal, he noticed a dark spooky shadow just a few inches from their feet, shaking with a claw what seemed to be a shadow of a doll. Hesitantly, Cody looked past Woody's confused face and saw the same robot that took his brother yelling "Where's the Chaos Emerald?" and "I know you and that pesky hedgehog have an alliance!" **

**Woody noticed Cody's expression, and turned to look at what Cody saw before his eyes. He gulped and said, "I prefer not to know" before sprinting past Cody. **

**Cody held Woody in place, serious expression spreading across his usual gentle face before darkly replying, "That thing has my brother's life in his…claw, and I'm going to need your help to save him." **

… …

"_**WELL! ANSWER ME!**_**" **

**Zack whined noiselessly as the robot snarled and shook him violently, trying to get the poor teen to speak. Trying to make up an excuse, Zack began with an um, but as he tried to force words out of his vocal chords, sore from screaming, the words clung to his uvula, almost causing him to choke. He swallowed saliva to humidify his dry throat, but all that came out was a whimper of despair. **

"_**STOP TRYING TO PROTECT THAT HEDGEHOG!" **_**The static voice threatened, gripping Zack tighter on his ribs. **

"**I…I don't know…what you're talking about!" Zack cried, with both pain and fear. He looked down, trying to figure out a way to escape and out of the corner of his eye he could see a, usually calm blonde, infuriated in seeing his twin brother in pain.**

"_**DON'T LIE!**_**" The claw levitated Zack to a big black screen that shielded the middle of the robot's body. Through his silent tears, Zack saw through the screen a large round man with a the end of a broom for a mustache, small old people glasses, and a pair of goggles covering his bald head. **

**For a moment, Zack was speechless, trying to absorb his roundness, his baldness, and his moustachioness. But only for a mere moment. **

"**GYAAAH! CRAZY TALKING EGGMAN!" Zack flailed his arms and kicked his legs with fear at how similar that man was to an egg. **

**A laugh spread to the ears of Zack, the crazy-talking-eggman, and the two boys as an audience. Heads spun, including the head of the robot, and their eyes encountered a three-foot blue hedgehog with leather-red sneakers, jade-green eyes, and a mischievous grin slapped across his face. "That's the same thing I said when I first met him, or more like saw him." **

_The blue, humanoid hedgehog…talked? _

A/N: Well that's it for the second chapter. How'd I do? Did anyone see this coming?  
*raises hand*  
"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

…

I… I don't know what's wrong with me. Please read and review! (Answer the questions) ;)


End file.
